


unmasking (malec AU)

by Castawayx7



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castawayx7/pseuds/Castawayx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec lightwood is human, the most basic boring one. In his opinion anyway.<br/>Magnus Bane has demon blood, yet he is the best thing on this planet. In his opinion anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it begins.

Long story short, Alec Lightwood did not like silly college parties thrown by arrogant people who throw away their money on unnecessary things. So when he told this to his younger sister Izzy her reply was "well you see it isn't a silly college party being hosted by posh rich kids, its a masquerade ball being hosted by Magnus Bane, who is as lovely as he is flamboyant. You're coming whether you like it or not"

Alec huffed and slumped down on the couch grabbed the TV remote, clearly bored of this discussion. She knew her brother didn't like parties nor people, but there was hope, and masks to hide behind. Izzy sat next to him and snatched the remote from his strong hands and placed a sickly sweet smile on her face.  
"Oh come on... Jace won't come because he has a date with the red head and I simply can not show up alone. Well it might make me look mysterious... ill be wearing as mask of course ill be mysterious, oh alec I cant miss this. Simon might be there and its not like I can go straight up to him, he has to come up to me, and surely if you loved me you would help especially if it would mean my happiness"

Alec threw his head back in frustration letting her ramble on about all the issues. Apparently there was an endless list of problems that could be avoided if Alec just went with her. Its not like he'd have to stay the entire night so he gave in, being a good brother and interrupted Izzy.  
"fine, I'll go but you owe me" and then she dived on him whispering 'I love yous' into his chest before she got up, throwing the TV remote down and skipped out the room. Almost five seconds later she popped her head round the door and spoke "by the way we're leaving in about two hours, love you." and she was gone again.  
Damn it Izzy. He already had nice enough suits that his father bought him so that was fine but of course he did not own a mask, who did? Groaning he stood up and headed for His siblings Bedroom. He and Izzy shared an apartment, not too big, not too small. Just nice enough for the two to live in while they were at college together. 

The first thing you notice when you walk into Isabelle's room is your reflection. Sounds odd but there is a large mirror opposite her door that is hard to avoid even for a split second and when alec caught a glimpse of himself he almost winced, clothes old and baggy, hair messy and very much in need of a shower.  
Luckily Alec had good reflexes unless the object thrown at him would have hit him directly in the face. The object was in fact a mask. Honestly it was beautiful, the outline of the entire mask and around the eye holes was a thin black line that stood out due to the metallic gold background that seemed to have a subtle shine of glitter to it.  
"I figured you wouldn't have a mask so there you go, now I think you need to go shower and change and for the love of god sort out your hair Alec it looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Izzy exclaimed while looking up and down disapprovingly at him, the boy just nodded and left sadly agreeing with his sister.

***

After Alec showered he searched for the suit he desired, a ink black three-piece he'd actually bought himself not long ago. Once he retrieved the suit, he inspected it for creases and hoped that there was none because they had to leave in just under a hour and he could not be bothered to iron it. A few minutes passed by and Alec found no wrinkles thankfully and changed into it straight away, wanting to get there and get back as soon as possible.

The nicest pair of shoes he owned were on, shined and laced. His suit was in place, black being the only colour it involved, he thought maybe I'll blend in, maybe. But Alec always felt out of place at social events no matter how kind the people were or how pleasant atmosphere seemed, it was always awkward.  
His mind wandered. What was missing? Then Izzy ran into the room, God knows how considering she was wearing 6 inch heels, "Alec I'm hailing a cab in 10 minutes, I want you out the door in seven. And put your mask on before you forget" and then she sauntered off her red dress trailing behind her.  
Of course it was that mask he was missing, he thought as he picked it up and placed it on to his blemish free face. The mask rounded off just under his cheek bones and turned up into points at each top corner giving it a little more edge than Alec felt necessary but Alec thought everything had more edge than necessary.  
Taking one last look in the mirror, he ruffled he almost neat hair so it almost looked styled properly and left the room to find Izzy leaning casually against the wall near the front door.  
"Eager to go?" Alec laughed as he approached her.  
"Yes, don't even joke. This will be an amazing night. You will have fun" Izzy instructed while Just opened the door gesturing for her to lead the way.

***  
Alec and Isabelle walked towards the tall building, 'fashionably late' as Izzy put it where as he thought it was plain rude to arrive almost an hour and a half late. Dread filled Alecs stomach and raised up to the base of his throat at the thought of being abandoned as soon as they entered. The double wooden doors opened and they were greeted by two large men who Izzy smiled at and with ease pulled out to slips of paper that Alec presumed were invitations.  
Walking in was like stepping Years into the past, women dressed elegantly and either holding masks or fans to there faces while men were looking extremely gentlemen like in there variations on suits. However there was one person that was very much in the present, smiling and pushing his way through crowds towards him. Wait- the man in the red suit was heading his way. Reality hit like a tonne of bricks when he walked straight to his baby sister be side him and striked up a convocation about some sort of alcohol Alec had never heard of.  
Alec was about to go find to some where to sit when Izzy pulled at his jacket sleeve bringing him closer so he could see the man who he recognised to be Magnus Bane. 

Alec stuttered "w-what did you s-say " not realising how taken away he was by his appearance.  
A laugh was shared between Magnus and Izzy and Alec felt instantly embarrassed, hoping that that the mask would cover up half of his blush.  
"She said introduce your self but its quite alright, Alexander, I know who you are" the words rolled of his tongue so elegantly he forgot to reply again, leading to Izzy giggling and saying she was going to try find someone to dance with.  
"drink?" and all Alec could do was clear his thought and squeeze out a quiet 'please' . They made their way to bar cart at the far end of the ballroom with no efforts to speak to one another. Magnus received two glasses, handing the one with the foggy liquid to Alec, he sipped and scrunched his nose up at the bitterness and automatically sat the vile liquid down. That's when Alec allowed curiosity get the better of him.

"um, I was wondering, how do you know my full name?" he questioned, no one ever called him Alexander."I know a lot of things, Alexander," emphasis on the Alexander "your name happens to be one of them" shivers went down his back when his name was spoken. It must have shown because Magnus asked if he was cold, stupidly Alec said yes, making Magnus frown for some reason then pull him towards an un known location. Alec seemed to be getting pulled around a lot tonight, but that wasn't the main thing on his mind... where was he being taken to ?


	2. Liquid confidence

A door opened, they walked, door closed and Magnus sat on the couch in the middle of the room, patting the space beside him. Alec hesitantly sat near him trying his hardest not to touch for some reason. 

"why um- am I here? like what's going on?" the boy asked stilled filled with anxiety from being around someone who radiated so much confidence.  
"well, you see this is the warmest room in the building and you're cold so here we are" He stopped for and moment and smiled "and I'm a sucker for blue eyes" when he said this he made sure eye contact was not lost for at least another few seconds. Alec whispered a thanks, not knowing what to say. Magnus shuffled closer so there arms were almost touching and Alecs breath hitched for some reason, causing his face to go the colour of the other mans suit. 

Alec involuntarily smiled wide- "nice suit" and chuckled softly hoping to get at least a conversation out of tonight. "Why thank you I picked it out myself " he teased while watching Alec not so secretly check him out with those gorgeous blue orbs hiding behind the mask.  
Alec realised he was starring and even though Magnus seemed to not mind he apologised while blushing furiously.  
"Don't worry darling, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't checked you out tonight "

If there was ever going to be a chance of Alecs bright red face returning to its original colour, it was gone now. He laughed- no Magnus giggled which Alec thought was the most adorable thing ever. " Thank you Alexander, you're quite adorable too" Magnus said making Alec very confused until he realised... he'd said it out loud... it was not a thought. Alecs hands rushed to cover his face even though he was wearing a mask that was succeeding in covering the majority of it.  
"No need to be embarrassed. We're both adorable and that's pretty great... anyway" Magnus changed the conversation seeing Alec was beginning to get overly awkward. "The only thing I know about you is your name so how about we play that silly twenty questions game?" he didn't think there would be any harm in that.

The boy regained his voice, "seems simple enough, erm you start though" while rotating so he was facing Magnus. His face grew serious, as if this question was extremely important, not like he had nineteen other questions available. A moment or so passed and his face lit up, seemingly proud of his question.  
"Do you have a girlfriend ?" Alec almost choked, utterly shocked at the question.  
He had never really been open about his sexuality considering the fact his father was extremely homophobic, his mother was just disappointed (her words), however his sister and adoptive brother were aware and supported him fully. People at college didn't know for sure but they never asked so he never told. This didn't mean Alec was totally inexperienced, he had a boyfriend for about 4 months before and they had done a few things, nothing major and he thought he had felt just about everything from that relationship but love.

"um no, I don't- never will... - d-do you?" he stuttered, trying to minimize the amounts of 'ums' and 'erms'.  
" do you want that to be your question Alexander?" Alec just nodded waiting for a answer. "well the answer is no. Though I have had girlfriends in the past" so he's straight and way out of my league Alec thought. Magnus saw his face drop and quickly added "and boyfriends" causing a small smile to appear. Just out of my league then is the only thought keeping Alec down.  
"oh well um that's good- I mean nice, erm you turn again" Alec said looking down 

"very important question, no pressure... do you like cats? specifically small adorably annoying tabby cats?" Magnus asked, leaving Alec a little puzzled by the specifics but he obliged and answered anyway "well yeah cats are pretty cute, Me and Izzy have one, His name is church and i have no idea what kind he is but I know for sure he's fluffy and grumpy but manages to be charming at the same time which is pretty cool and I'm rambling sorry" Alecs laughs awkwardly hoping to not have annoyed him with his word vomit.

Alec catches Magnus' stare and realises he's grinning. Alec returns the smile, shyly. "I think that's the most you have spoken all night, and I must say there is no need to apologise Alec"  
The boys continued to talk and Magnus got cocktails at one point, liquid confidence he called it. So they drank, talked as Alecs confidence grew slightly up until some ungodly hour but neither of them cared but Alec remained the responsible older brother and had to find and take Izzy home. while Magnus insisted on helping, the boy said no and told him to enjoy the rest of his night and took off, very much like Cinderella, leaving no contact information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't very long but I thought it would be a nice start to Magnus and Alecs relationship!  
> some different point of views next chapter, and hopefully a little more information on the shadow world in this AU.


	3. butterflies

Izzy woke up in her bed with no memory of getting there but she had a good idea how she had the migraine that was making her want to cry. 

"Isabelle Lightwood, aren't you lucky to have such a good, sober sibling" Alec said very smugly, placing a glass of water and aspirin on the deep purple nightstand.

Izzy groaned and mumbled out a "thanks" and an almost sincere "love you"

Just as he was about to tease his very hungover sibling he heard his phone blaring in the next room, which was odd since hardly anyone ever called, knowing that Alec prefers to text. 

He went to get his phone and lifted the it to his ear waiting for the unknown number to speak. 

"Alexander dear are you going to say hello?" His name rolled of the mans tongue so fluently it was unbelievable. Alec tried to compose his thoughts to greet him, but failed and replied "how did you get my number" sounding harsh and annoyed. There was a sharp intake of breath and then there was the voice again "well, i did tell you last night i know a lot of things, things being people, people who know your number. Problem?" Magnus asked surprisingly cheerful considering the way he had spoken to him.

"um no, no problem, i just have to gay-go i gotta go" and he hung up, cursing himself for his own words. While cringing, he saved the number under Magnus Bane unable to think of anything witty. 

Magnus Bane 

pleasant conversation but i did not manage to get to the point...

Alec 

And the point was ?

Magnus Bane 

I wanted to know if you would like to meet, without the masks xx 

He took a few minutes to think. Was this a date? Did he care? 

Alec 

Maybe. When?x

Magus Bane

Whenever you're free sweetie :) xx

and that's when Alec thanked god for phones, his face was bright red and he had stopped breathing for a second .

Alec

well im free tonight, i just have to take care of Izzy. Shes a tad hung over x

Thoughts rushed into his head when didn't get an immediate response. Maybe he was too eager. he should have said he was busy and couldn't do anything untill next week, Played hard to get or something he wasnt aware of. These thoughts were interrupted by a beep.

Magnus Bane 

Ah, too bad it can't be right now. Tell Izzy I hope she gets better.xx

BEEP

 

i'll meet you at Taki's if you know where that is, at 7 ?xx 

Alec

okay ill let her know and i'll see you then x

 

***

 

5 o'clock.

There was two hours to spare. Alec had spent the day on the couch with is sister watching re-runs of old sitcoms for Izzys sake. Now she was asleep, probably happy about escaping the migraine which barely subsided enough for her to concentrate on the tv.

Alec decided to distract him self, he took along shower and emerged smelling like sandalwood and lemon. He fed the cat, watched the cat eat, made coffee, drank the coffee, made Izzy coffee and finally went to his room to change into something that didn't make him look like a homeless man.

Alec raked through his small selection of clothes to find something actually nice to wear, which was proving to be more difficult than he had expected. Why was this so difficult?

 

-Magnus-

 

He stood in front of his very large mirror, staring at his reflection. Magnus had been thinking about the blue-eyed boy all day and could not wait to see him again, and of course it was not a date ,Magnus did not do dates, it was more a get to know your fellow New Yorker's... 

His fingers clicked and his outfit changed, deciding that the other one may scare the boy off with its mass amounts of glitter and sequins. There he stood in electric blue pants, silk burgundy shirt only buttoned up half way with necklaces dangling down his chest. Beautiful rings covered his caramel fingers where his nails were painted an emerald-green to bring out his glamoured eyes.   
Magnus was a warlock. The high Warlock of Brooklyn to be exact but he didn't want Alec to know this yet, it would most deffonatly freak him out to say the least so Magnus' usual cat eyes were glamoured to look human green with specks of gold. Magnus knew a lot of people, some as friends and some for information, most of them being downworlders,some humans and very few shadowhunters considering the fact they were a dying breed, with most demons being gone from this world they weren't needed really.

"chairman, what do you think?" the man said spinning to face the cat on the king sized bed. The cat meowed and Magnus spoke again, "you're right, eyeliner is needed.  
with that he rummaged through a draw full of beauty products which he obviously didn't need but wanted. The blue liquid slid across his lid and pointed into a flick, he added red and green glitter to his eyelids and small amount of the red glitter to his lips.

He stood up and admired his work before texting Alec, just because he couldn't resist not talking to the boy.

Magnus

See you in thirty minutes ;)xx

A few minutes passed

Baby Blue Eyes <3

i just woke up, took a nap to pass time, so sorry if i look a mess x

Magnus

Dont apologise, see you soon Alexander xx

Magnus didn't bother waiting for a reply, he simply simply put the phone in his back pocket and headed out of his room to find some shoes.

 

-Alec-

 

25 minutes he had. Alec had fallen asleep on his bed after looking for clothes and shoes which was an honest mistake. He rushed up and grabbed something to wear, it ended up being a very dark blue button down and black skinny jeans. He didnt get a jacket which he would notice to be a mistake later on.

Alec looked in to the small mirror in the bathroom he shared with Izzy while attempting to do something nice with his hair but it wasn't working out, not like it ever did anyway. 

"And where are you going to Mr?" Izzy said with a smirk, standing in the door way.

"just out with a friend, in about" he checked the silver watch on his wrist "- now. i have to go now if i don't want to be late." He desperately needed to avoid all questions. Alec pushed passed his sister and headed to the front door but she caught his arm and said "i want to know everything when you return, im waiting up" and then she let go. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Alec was contemplating this night. thinking up all negative and positive situations just to be prepared. This isn't even officially a date, hell they weren't een officially friends, he thought. Maybe he should head back home to avoid embarrassment.

 

***

 

It was 7:06 and Magnus was alone out side of Taki's waiting for the boy to arrive. If he was going to arrive. He knew he might just be running late with only waking up not so long ago but Magnus couldn't help but think the boy didn't like him all that much, then again Magnus didn't usually care when people had negative thoughts about him but with Alec it was different, he actually cared and was slightly scared and didn't want to disappoint the young man . These feelings were odd since he hadn't felt something like this since Camille.

The warlocks stomach churned at the thought. 

Alec wasnt her.

At 7:15 Magnus reached into his back pocket to text Alec to ask where he was when he saw Alec speed walking towards him. He didn't even have a chance to speak or put his phone away before Alec quickly spoke.

"Magnus i am sorry, i didn't realise the time and then i made a wrong turn somewhere, im so happy you're still here" he was still breathing pretty heavily, bringing some ... adult thoughts to Magnus' mind but he shoved them away quickly and replied "its okay, dont worry. Lets go eat " 

The boys walked through the door, side by side but not touching, it reminded Magnus of the previous night when Alec wouldn't really come near him. They sat down facing each other,the set out was very date-like, the only thing missing was a candle in the middle if the round table and a rose or two. Magnus was completely comfortable with this but it seems Alec was not, shifting in his chair and fidgeting with his long sleeve. 

"are you cold, Alexander?" Magnus asked when the human boy shivered and began to rub his arm for heat. Alec's blue eyes looked at Magnus and suddenly he felt vulnerable, having those beautiful eyes lay upon him. "um no i'm fine... theres just a cold draft" he shrugged and laugh anxiously.

The warlock smiled reassuringly, "if you're not cold then what are you?"

Just as Alec opened his mouth to say something Magnus added swiftly "and dont even think about using the word fine" clearly impressed with how he had basically just read Alec like a book, a smile graced his face. 

Alec inhaled "well then- im okay, nervous really." they were both suprised by his honesty, usually you don't let out your weaknesses on a first time out with someone but Magnus liked people without a filter. He knew they couldn't really lie to him if they tried. "good nervpus or bad nervous?" he asked cautiously

"good nervous i think? anyway, how're you?" he questioned not wanting to much attention and if course to be polite. "im rather wonderful considering the fact barely two minutes ago i was almost certain i was being stood up." he chuckled, trying to show he wasn't really affected by it.

But of course poor Alec had no idea how to take hints and apologised for being late and asked shyly for forgiveness. "you're forgiven if you dont apologise at all tonight, lets just presume i forgive you. i don' want to waste valuable time spent on sorry's" Magnus said with a coy smile, which widened when Alec nodded smiled back. 

just as Magnus was about to say something about him being unbearable cute, his regular waitress kaelie, a faerie, approached the table. "hi Magnus" she greeted with a wave and a sweet smile, "what drinks can i get for you and you're cute friend" gesturing to Alec who was changing colour

"i'll have my usual zesty strawberry and lemon water and this young man will have..."

"just a water please" Alec said plastering on a smile when kaelie looked his way. Magnus noticed how the boys smile lit up his face, only sometimes reaching his eyes, like when he had smiled at his sister at the party showing how he clearly appreciated her alot more than she may realise. He snapped lit of his trance and spoke playfully " who id it that taught you to be so polite, Alec?"

Alec looked like his was reciting his answer over and over again to make sure there would be no slip ups but surely when he said "i supposed i learned from my mother and father, being the eldest meant being the oldest child i had to be er... have better manners? seem more responsible and stuff" he tripped over his words not so gracefully

The warlocks expression changed,suddenly thinking about his long gone parents but he quickly collected himself and replied "sounds like a lot to take on. Do you want to change subject?" he hoped because memories were slowly creeping back in and he needed them to subside for a while at least.

"Yeah,so where do you work?" Alec asked seeming genuinely curious, as Magnus sighed inwardly. "im actually self employed, its quite complicated so we could talk about that another time, and you?" he was not about to tell the boy about the world of magic just yet.

Two glasses were placed infront of them by Kaelie, who unknowingly interrupted there conversation. " so what can i get you lovely men?" the faerie readied her pen.

Magnus smiled kindly and said "the usual" while Alec looked lost only being here a few times he didn't rally know the menu and hadn't had a chance to have a look t it so he compromised "what do you recommend, Magnus?" the warlocks eyes gleamed, "he'll have what im having"

then Kaelie was gone. "you were saying?" Magnus said as he picked up his tinted pink beverage. "oh yeah, i'm not as complicated as yours im sure, i'm a part-time archery instructor and i'm in college as well as designing tattoos now and again for a friend of mines tattoo parlor"

Magnus nodded and set his drink back down. "that explains those black lines peeking out of your collar" gesturing to his neck with his delicate hands while Alec smiled, almost with pride and began speaking with some confidence, "yeah i have a few tattoos, no big deal but i like them so yeah"

"any you can show me now?" Magnus asked, extremely intrigued. Not only did this very attractive person have marks on his body he knew archery and was clearly very intelligent, which Magnus found fascinating considering how shy Alec was. He thought he should be beaming with pride but no, this young man was fine with keeping it all to himself.

Alec rolled up his sleeve slightly and presented the inside of his wrist to Magnus over the table, taking in the design. "its actually my most recent one, my brother has the same one, it means friendship parabatai i think jace said, something to do with a dead language maybe? im not entirely sure but Jace insisted on getting it, so there it is"

The mark stood out so intensely against Alec's ghostly white skin, almost putting the warlock in a trance. Not only was he amazed by how he could think a wrist was so perfect, but by the tattoo itself, how on earth did his brother find a rune?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Hope its okay, and I apologise for any mistakes I decided to begin writing in the very early hours of the morning for some unknown reason.


	4. Warlock

Alec and Magnus had just finished eating some food, that Magnus found to be delicious and the other had found it to be bitter when Kaelie approached and asked about deserts, the warlock ordered some Berry and ice creams short cakes to share, then they both playfully bickered about the bill. Magnus was close to mentioning something about if this was date how he would pay so decided to question Alec to avoid the date topic.

"so, your brother, Jace is it?" Alec just nodded, curious to where this was heading "you have no idea where he got that tattoo from?"  
The mundane exhaled loudly and said "I don't know really, he wasn't making a lot of sense since he was talking about how clary had found it for him, he's pretty much in love with her" realisation hit Magnus, Clary Fairchild.

"Clary?" he questioned, Alec spoke again, "oh yeah Clary Fray is Jaces girlfriend, she seems nice I suppose." Fray must be her mundie name, he thought.  
Magnus wasn't well acquainted with Clarrissa but he had known her mother Jocelyn and her Step father Lucian. However, Jocelyn was a very proud mother of her only shadowhunter child and liked to boast about Clarys skills in the arts and combats.  
He was snapped out of his little train of thought when Alec flinched slightly, "what's is it, Alexander?" he asked moving his hand over the table to meet the boys hand, but it jerked away at the touch. Magnus frowned as Alec began to stutter.

"You're um...i sound crazy b-but you're eyes are like..." He paused and stared. Magnus knew what had happened. The glamour had worn off. "Cats eyes" Alec almost whispered.

He chuckled awkwardly, it's now or never. "You are not crazy, darling". the mundane's eyes widened and he stood up and was out the door in seconds. Magnus cursed himself and put some money on the table and waved at Kaelie as he saw her heading over with the dessert they wont be sharing.  
The cold air brushed over Magnus when he stepped out side. "what the- you have cat eyes! are they like weird contacts or some new youth culture thing i dont know about or something?" he heard Alecs confused voice near him.

He cautiously walked over to him, not wanting to scare him off again. Even though this situation was incredibly serious he couldn't help but admire Alexander. He was leaned up against a red-brick wall, his hands twitching by his sides while his clothes were dishevelled as was his coal black hair.  
His trusting blue eyes darted around, not peaking at Magnus, or even in his general direction until Magnus spoke and his cat eyes trapped his shifting gaze. "do you want the truth?"

Alec did not hesitate "yes" and he pushed himself of the wall, building some courage to come closer to him. Magnus knew he was unsure, scared maybe but he told the boy anyway, some how feeling like he could trust him "I am a warlock, don't be afraid okay?" and his fingers sparked blue, proving it wasn't some silly trick.  
"i-i don't know how-what. i just. how?" Alec baffled until Magnus' finger brushed against is pink lips to quiet him. 

Magnus repeated in his mind, you do not do dates, you do not do love, not after her. "I am happy to tell you more, I trust you. Maybe we should do this another time?once you've had time to process?" But Magnus knew it was him who needed time to think. To process what feelings he was having. Obviously Alexander will not feel this way, most likely thinks he's a demon, which is ironic, he thought.

-Alec-

Well, he trusts me. That's something, I guess I'm safe, even though im sure Magnus would never hurt me. Then again I have only known him a few days, and he is apparently a warlock. What even is a warlock really. I've saw movies but what does Holly wood know about actual warlocks. My mind is going crazy. Crazier when he says my name, even more so when he touches me.

I quickly replied "okay" and began to walk away but then without thinking i spun around to see those eyes again. My mouth opened and i had no control over the words filling up and spilling out. "Magnus... your eyes are, well, they're beautiful" and my face was red and full of overwhelming heat. 

A bright smile spread across his face, and his hand cupped against Alecs warm cheek. "you're too adorable when you blush, sweetheart. I nervously bit my lip and allowed the warlock to touch my face ever so gently. Clearly i was getting too attached to him, so I pulled away and waved awkwardly and headed home, most likely to a curious Isabelle.

-Magnus-

And then he bit his lip, making me want to do it myself. When my hand left his face i made sure to discretely touch his lips, I couldn't resist. He waved and turned away and i watched until he disappeared.

Alexander Lightwood will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm happy with how Alec found out about Magnus and again apologies for any mistakes and for it being quite short :)


	5. Chapter 5

When I walk through the front door I can see that Izzy tried to stay up for me, but she was asleep, a half eaten bowl of strawberries were on the table and their was a low buzz coming from the TV that told me she had failed. 

Izzy looked incredibly innocent while she slept, even with the drool slowly spilling from the corner of her mouth. I pulled my shoes off and headed towards my sister to pick her up and put her to bed. She stirred in my arms for a moment and I thought she was going to wake up and I was going to be interrogated. False alarm.  
Luckily the blanket was at the bottom of her bed so there would be not issue with retrieving it from under her when I put her down. I tried to lay her down with out waking her but just as I pulled the silk sheet up to her shoulders, her eyes fluttered open.

"Alec? what time is it" I knelt down next to her bed like I did when she was younger and we had to share a room. "i dont know but you're clearly tired so sleep." I instructed. A sleepy smile crept onto her face, "i will when you tell me who you were out on a date with"  
"it was Magnus, your friend who invited us to the masquerade thing? and it wasn't a date, we just went for some food at Takis, I think he mentioned having lunch with you there before" I said recalling the small talk of the night. "oh yeah" she giggled then yawned

Yawning right back I whispered, "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow" I kissed her forehead, like he had done plenty of times. Just as I reached her door she spoke with a surprising amount of energy " let me know when yous are officially dating" and I left before I could get too flustered at the thought of dating someone. A warlock.  
My mind usually only saw and processed logic so this whole warlock thing was odd to say the least. His fingers sparked electric blue, while his cat eyes shone a greenish yellow proving that it had to be real. I wasn't sure what the feeling I my stomach was, but I knew it wasnot fear, more uncertainty and curiosity? Most likely confusion.  
So I lay on bed for what I think was barely even two minutes before I passed out, exhausted.

***

It was 8 AM and I was up and ready. And by ready I meant I was wearing my typical ripped black skinny jeans and a loose grey T-shirt, looking quite homeless due to the carelessness of my entire appearance. 

Obviously Isabelle was not awake so I was safe from questions, for now. Once I shoved on my combat boots and grabbed my folders of designs I was out the door a heading Jordans tattoo parlour. It was only a 10 minute walk when I walked fast and the weather wasnt terrible so I decided to ditch the idea of taking cab.

"Alec!" I heard a non-threatening voice come from behind me. I stopped and turned to be greeted my a very small girl dressed in blue jeans and a green hoodie despite the pleasant weather.

To come off as nice and not bitter like I usually do, i smiled and spoke "Hey Clary, you alright?"  
She gave me a simple nod a replied "Great, you O.K?" still smiling I said yes and she began again "by any chance could you tell Izzy to go to Java Jones at about one? It's  
just Simons phone is broke and he wanted to see her"

"Yeah, i'll let her know as soon as I get in, im sure she'll be secretly thrilled to see him. But I gotta go, see you later Clary" I said in the nicest way I could, her smile faltered slightly but I really did have to go deliver these tattoo designs, "okay thanks, nice to see ya, bye!" she spun on her heels and strolled in the opposite direction as I turned to reach my location.

-Clary-

I was on my way to Lukes book store when my phone pinged loudly. Magnus had texted my the address to his home and told me to come as soon as possible, I could go now since Luke wasn't expecting me. I was just bored and thought it'd be nice to chat but he can live without me for a while longer.

The warlock and I were not exactly friends yet but weren't total strangers thanks to my mother. Don't get me wrong he seems lovely I just have never had the time between my shadowhunter duties and mundane life to have that many friends but I'd be happy for Magnus to be someone I could eventually call friend.

I hopped into a cab and told him the address. Turns out it was 5 minutes down the road, oh well. I thanked and paid the cab driver before hopping out and heading  
towards the building I presumed Magnus was in. I pressed the Buzzer next to his name and his voice came through the speaker on the left, "Clarrissa ?"

Cringing I nodded like the idiot I am and realised he couldn't see me "uh yeah its Clary" then the door clicked and i pushed it upon. I clambered up the stair well, thanking the angels for my stamina rune because damn there was a lot of stairs. When i reached the top the door swung open and there magnus stood in a deep purple suit, jewellery decorated his hands and chest and multi coloured glitter could be found in his spikey hair.

Clueless to how he pulled it off, I walked into his bright loft "so what do you need Magnus?" I asked wondering why he needed to see me so urgently.  
He closed the door and walked across the room. Magnus' loft was very unique-hard wood floors, bright furniture and blood red walls filled with art, so much art that she nearly got completely distracted and didn't hear his reply. "Well, you know a Lightwood or three, dont you?"

"um yeah, Jace Lightwood is my boyfriend and I know his siblings... why couldn't this be done over the phone?" I was slightly annoyed now, feeling like my time was being wasted.

Magnus sat on the yellow sofa and explained, "I figured. You know Your boyfriend and his brother have the parabatai runes tattooed on each of them because of you?" I swallowed hard. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and spoke quietly. "i am aware and theres nothing I can do about it now, I don't have time for a lecture on responsibilities so I'll be leaving now" maybe i was being harsh but i didn't care. The clave and majority of shadowhunters were annoying enough she didn't want to deal with downworlders  
flooding her brain with their 'wisdom' too.

"wait Clary, i wasn't going to" I stoped and asked "what then?" 

"I just don't want to see you or your family get into trouble for too much involvement with mundies and the shadow world. Just be careful with what your exposing them to, its not bad for downworlders to let them know but it is for Nephilim and I know it's unfair but it's just law the law as you's say." He says genuinely, making me feel very rude for acting the way I did. "oh okay sorry, and how do you know Jace?"

The warlock seemed to smile abit before saying "i know his siblings quite well, they're good people" by this point he was smirking but I decided to leave it be for now. Then I had an idea.

" well you should come celebrate with us tomorrow!" Magnus seemed nice enough and he was friends with Izzy and Alec apparently so if he said yes I'll just text Izzy asking if she okay with him coming tomorrow.

His head tilted "depends, who will be there and what are we celebrating?" I thought about it and remembered the conversation me, Jace and Izzy had had barely a week ago, how we talked about having a full day together for multiple reasons. "well, it should be me, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec and you, that is if you decide to come" I could have swore his cat eyes brightened when I mentioned Alec "and we are celebrating many things including Izzy passing French 101, me getting into Art school and Jace not missing any classes this semester." I laughed at the Jace part.

Magnus apparently found it amusing too as he chuckled. "Okay I'll be there, just ask the others first, I don't want to show up unwanted so send me a text when you get confirmation?"

I nodded and grabbed my phone noticing i had 3 missed calls from Mom, " i gotta go, hopefully see you tomorrow Magnus " I said happily and headed out the door .

-Magnus-

Later that night, my door opened yet again and was slammed shut by a very angry, very blue warlock.

"Why hello Catrina lovely to see you" I said sarcastically hoping get a smile out of my dear friend. "This is serious Magus, it's the Seelie Queen situation" she huffed out and sat on the sofa next to me.

I realised this was actually a very serious situation and prompted her to explain everything. "You know how she's already diabolical, well, now she has some sort of partner to make her even more power crazy. It's like theres two of her but ones male and surprisingly a shadowhunter who goes by the name Sebastian. They're planning something but no one knows what yet, the clave and other downworlders says they'll inform me on anything they hear" 

My hands rub my forehead in distress, "no one needs this right now, what can we do?" Catrina just sighs and says "nothing for now, its a waiting game" We both hate this kind of thing, such inconveniences. 

My phone bings showing that i received a text-

{C. Fairchild}  
Hey Izzy said every one will be okay with you being there so come at about 11 AM! I know its early but its going to be an all day celebration x

I quickly reply informing her I'll be there, not missing a chance to see Alexander. Since me and Cat have nothing to do I click on an episode of Project Runway and we drift to sleep, I think about Alec and how I hadn't heard from him in a full day and how I missed him. Feeling slighty pathetic, I allow my self to pass out .

***

I wake up leaning against a big white pillow on my sofa, feeling slightly refreshed. Catrina must have had work this moring since she was no loger beside me and the Tv had been switched off. 

Chairman Meow jumped up to me as I yawned and stretched. "you hungry? hmm lets get some food"  
I walked into the kitchen and poured out some cat food for the Charirman, and clicked my fingers so I could have a bagel and a steaming hot coffee, just what i needed. I ate the bagel in a rush, seeing as it was 11 AM and i should already be at Izzys now. Still sleepy, I drained the coffee and went towards my room to change. I tried each outfit on thinking of what Alec would think of them, and thinking about what glitter I could match with it.  
my fingers snapped twice and suddenly I was wearing darks green pants and a patterned burgundy shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I complete my look with green eyeliner, blue eyeshadow and glitter on my cheekbones and in my hair. Once my navy, sparkling boots were on I portalled my self near Izzys address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not perfect but what is? oh right Alexander Lightwood.
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes)


	6. Tattoos

-Alec-  
I hadn't been able to sleep that night, thoughts of warlocks consumed me. When the clock showed it was 6 in the morning i just gave up on the idea of sleep and decided to take a shower. I thought maybe i could excape my thoughts in there. I was wrong, the thoughts rained over me and i was completely drained.

I yawned repeatedly after the shower but i did eventually manage to collapse on my bed and sleep, even if it was almost 7 AM at least i was getting some sleep. The slumber included alot of tossing and turning, to say that it was was a restless sleep would be an understatement.

Noises boomed through the apartment, waking me up. I groaned outloud, praying for more hours of sleep but that wasn't going to happen considering the fact it was already noon meaning that i had missed my morning classes. It was no big deal, I was ahead on assignments, and im never ever not there so they'll think im extremly ill, hopefully giving me a free pass for today.

Awkwardly removing the covers I crawled out of bed, only wearing dark grey sweatpants since the weather was crazy hot. I noticed my hair was still damp from the shower when I ran a hand through it walking out of my room to kitchen to get some food. All I could think of right now was food, I was almost completed distracted by the thought that i nearly missed the gaggle of people sitting in MY living room. what the actu- then in remebered we had plans to celebrate all day . 

Usually iam very organised and know everything thats going on, and if i dont i find away to know. I may seem like a shy nervous kid around Magnus but in reality im a leader, like the parent of my close friend group. So i was shocked to see Simon, Clary, Izzy, Jace and Magnus (when did he get invited?) lounging around this early. Suddenly feeling exposed with no shirt and everyone staring, i just gestured to the kitchen and mumbled "food" and speed walked to the kitchen. 

The cold air from the open fridge felt heaven-sent, i sighed happily and pulled out the milk, and then proceeded to make a bowl of cereal. I decided to sit at our little round table out the way of people while i ate and mentally prepared myself for the day ahead.

-Magnus-

Once Alec was out of sight i let out a breath i didn't realise i was holding. That boy was stunning with absolutly no effort, as well as incredibly adorable. I felt the urge to be near him, just to speak to him and hear his voice. 

"drinks anyone?" They all mumble water at the same time while staring at the the television that had on a show i wasn't all that interested in, Sherlock i think it was called that anyway. I made the smart idea of not walking infront of the tv while their beloved show was on and walked to the kitchen to retrieve drinks.  
As soon as i walked in i saw him. his back was to me sitting on a chair around a table eating something. The tattoo on his shoulder was beautiful, there was a open rose surrounded by vines, within the glorious mess of vines was a name. Max.

Just as i was about to ask who Max was he turned, obviously feeling eyes on him. The boy stood and put his bowl in the sink, "hello, Magnus" his thick voice rung in my ears, his arms crossed over his chest, showing the arrow tattoo on his Bicep. Who knew i could love tatoos so much?  
"uh yes hello Alexander... could you tell me where you keep your cups? " my eyes peeled away as he reached into the cupbord behind him and got out a few glasses, "how many do you need?" Alec asked turnig slightly.

"just erm five, unless you want one too.." what the hell im not a stuttering fool. I am the high warlock of Brooklyn, Scrabble champion, i shall not be defeated by some mudane. But thats the thing he's not just some mudane.

I filled each glass with water very slowly, "Alexander,im curious what tattoos do you have?" i did genuinly want to know more about his ink, it was all so lovely. once all of the glasses were full i faced him as he begun to speak.

He always got more confident when he was speaking about something he loved so it was nice to see his grin as he boasted "i only have four for now, but they all mean something" Alec pointed to his bicep, "this is because of archery, it is a big part of my life may as well comemorate it some how" then he showed me the inside of his ankle, "Purple columbine flowers in favour of Izzy, the one on my wrist you know is for jace and-" His face changed, sorrow perhaps? "- this one is for Max.."

I stepped closer and almost whispered. "who's Max?" Alecs breathing got faster, this most likely wouldn't have been noticable if he had a shirt on but he didn't, Alec opened his mouth but then the blonde idiot shouted in asking for his water. "i'll help" was the last words he said before grabbing some glasses and walking to where the people were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet?   
> It almost physically hurt to write about Max... haven't reached the emotional bit yet...


	7. games and glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to share both negative and positive opinions on this, especially the bit at the beginning,  
> But anyway hope you're enjoying it so far!

{let me paint you a picture~  
A chalk white boy with raven hair and a caramel coloured man, covered in glitter sat inches apart. Within those inches was a purring cat, quite at ease unlike the people at his side.

On the left was angelic shadowhunter, close to a boy with a very sharp bone structure and golden eyes. They leaned into one another, unknowingly, like magnets.

On the right side there was a woman, similar to the raven haired boy, yet so very different with the way she held herself. Almost drooling over the woman was a intelligent boy with the posture of a seven year old and chocolate eyes. 

each one careless in there own little ways, Ignorance is bliss}

 

-Izzy-

An idea had popped into my head so fast that i felt like i needed a lightbulb blinking above me. "For old times sake" I started, grasping everyones attention with my cheerful tone, "why don't we play some silly highschool games?"  
Honestly i was expecting to be laughed at and left to sulk about it, but Jace replied quite eagerly " i suppose it could be interesting... why not?" the others nodded making me smile gratefully. "okay! so how about we start of simple, would you rather?" seeing Magnus' frown i made eye contact that hopefully portrayed 'whats up buttercup'. luckily it did as he said "i am not aware of how this works" Magnus said almost embarrassed. Well that was a first. 

"it's simple, someone says would you rather do this or that and then you say what you would rather and most likely get judged by everyone one who disagrees with you, for example..." Simon said with an incredibly cheesy grin. Magnus nodded as if to say proceed.

He continued "Jace, would you rather never be able to look at yourself again or never be complimented on your looks again?" making Jace gasp over dramatically like the child he is. "My my, you really think im that confident, eh?" causing a look of horror to appear on Simon's poor face making me slightly pity him and put my hand on his fidgeting one. his confidence grew suddenly and he nodded "well aren't you?"

"true," my adoptive brother grinned and it was contagious, Alec even laughed a little "i think i'd rather never be complimented again, i have myself for that" Clary giggled and slapped his arm playfully before whispered something to him, inside joke i presumed. I don't even know how long they have been seeing each other for but it was unbelievable how comfortable they are with one another, i do envy them slightly, they seem so perfect.

Clary was the one to interrupt my silly little thoughts by excitingly announcing her would you rather "Si, would you rather never watch any star wars film ever again or" emphasis on the ever to make it more suspenseful "never ever see Isabelle again?" 

well i was not expecting that one considering the fact me and Simon had been on one date, if you could even call it that. Simon instantly replied "never watch star wars again" causing his pale complexion to turn deep red, i let out a 'aw' a gave him a little peck on the cheek and side hug. "too much lovey dovey stuff, next please" Alec said, dragging out the please. 

"okay Mr grumpy pants i got one for you" Jace said smugly 

" would you rather have to wear as much glitter as Magnus for the rest of your life or only eat Izzys cooking for an entire week" What was wrong with my cooking ? how rude. i shot a death glare in his direction but he just laughed, amused with himself as always and faced Alec waiting patiently for a response. "hmmm thats a toughie" Alec teased  
" i dont know Alexander, glitter is pretty fantasic" Magnus said, oddly using my brothers full name. "in your opinion that is, but my sisters cooking is deadly so iam going to have to go with the glitter" Alec said earning an award winning smile from magnus as well as a few specks of glitter on his cheek. i simply huffed and stuck my bottom lip out, not at all pleased at all by his answer. 

Maybe i should force feed them some of my delicious cooking tonight, just because everyone seemed so disgusted by it. then again i was seriously craving some take out food... and i'll be honest iam not exactly a five star chef.

Fed up with the would you rather i suggested something that was in my opinion more fun. "Alexander, truth or dare" magnus asked clearly understanding the simple rules of this game. I noticed how unsettled Alec gets when Magnus speaks directly to him, i need to find out if its for good or bad reasons. I don't like the idea of my brother being uncomfortable around some one for long periods of time and since he's not going to tell them to leave because of his politeness and good manners, he will endure it for as long as he needs to. 

"dare of course " smirking he awaited his question. So maybe he wasn't actually that uncomfortable, maybe he has a little crush im not aware of and hes nervous. Magnus' thinking face was quite hilarious, looking like he was considering his options extremely carefully. 

Magnus looked at me "if Izzy doesn't mind, i dare you to let her do your makeup up." everyone burst out in laughter, everyone but Alec that is. It wouldn't be this hilarious if it was anyone else but we all knew Alec despised unnecessary things like makeup but he also doesn't like to back away from a dare. He threw his head back looking distraught, "fine" he breathed. 

I jumped up, more excited than ever while offering Alec my hand "come on then big brother, lets make you look extra yummy" i said earning a laugh from Magnus and a groan from Alec. "we will be back soon! don't miss us too much" i said dragging Alec away before Jace had time to come up with something witty to reply with. I did have a plan of course, what kind of meddling little sister wouldn't.

-Alec-

I can honestly say i was trying to be optimistic about this to make it easier for myself but it was proving to be quite difficult when i saw the various objects that were going to make contact with my face as more than half look like medieval torturing devices. I had only asked Izzy about one, eyelash curler she had called it, because i was genuinely scared for my wellbeing if it was going to be used on me.

"i ask one thing of you, do not move unless i say so because if you do it will be ruined" more like a command than a request. "i don't see how that is so terrible" obviously she did because a frown appeared on her face, "i would have to do it all over again, and do you really want that?" i shook my head in shame, not uttering another word. Thats the last time i try to be sarcastic towards my sister, for now anyway.

A comfortable silence fell over us when she began. Izzy put some liquid gooey thing on my face and blended it out with an almost egg shape pink sponge. i did think about questioning it but i dare not break her concentration. Then something also liquid like was placed under my eyes, i presumed covering my eye bags i had gained since i started college.

"close your eyes" i did as i was told. I swear to god that she was using a pencil on my eye. "so Alec... or should i say Alexander?" Iz was clearly trying to imitating Magnus. my eyes may have been closed but i could feel the smirk that was on my sisters smug face. "yes sister mine ?"

Her hands moved from my face a second and i quickly took a peak at her face and my assumption was not wrong. Once my eyes were shut something pleasingly soft was being brushed against me eyelid, eye shadow perhaps? "You and my dear friend Magnus huh?" she giggled. I attempted to be as vague as possible "i haven't got the slightest clue to what you're talking about Iz"

"you never where a good liar, come on, spill" she urged. 

"nothing to spill sorry" and before she could say anything else i changed the subject to something she hopefully couldn't resist "what about you and Simon?" i ask.

"Si is nerd hot, and has totally adorable personality, I would consider it"

"it?" I feel obligated to know about who my sister is seeing, don't want any horrid people.  
"it being a relationship, he's nice Alec and you know it." i huff knowing she's right, no one will ever be good enough for Isabelle but he does come slightly close to good enough i suppose.

Izzy had just put something on my lips and was now back to my eyes "i mean we wouldn't be as perfect as Clary and Jace, Clace we're calling them, but it could work" i  
would roll my eyes at 'clace' if they weren't being forced closed. "nothings perfect Isabelle" i reassured her.

Feeling the sudden shift in mood i asked if the makeup was almost done. "almost, open your eyes" this was longest amount of time anyone had ever spent touching my face and it was just all round weird, i don't know how people can do this to them selves everyday, like seriously i salute them. 

i hear Iz mumble everything she,s done, like a check list. "foundation, highlighter, concealer, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara..." there was more but i wasn't willing to hear the exact amount of product that was on my face right now. Another brush was swiped gently across both cheeks before she stated, "done!" and held up a mirror so i could see the change.

In suppose it wasn't too terrible, my eyelashes were seemingly darker and longer, both eyelids were subtle blue however the subtle colour was over ruled by the sparkling eyeliner, my skin was perfect porcelain with a hint of red to add life and my lips a peach-red colour. I could see she has even put glitter along my cheekbones, most likely to catch a certain someones eye. 

Izzy was clearly admiring her work when she said "well don't you look perfect". I scoffed playfully "don't I always ?" making her laugh and drag me up to present me to the others, proving that I was indeed no chicken who doesn't backs away from dares. She stopped abruptly and spun to face me, her head tilted back .to see me properly ,as she was very close and I was very tall. 

"you will spill about Magnus" she declared. 

"why would i do such a thing?"

" one- you love me and two- you'll need advice sooner or later" she smiled knowing she was right. 

But of course i wasn't going to let her know that so i just ignored it and pushed her towards the living room. i only felt slightly nervous, for some reason i wanted Magnus to like how i looked, i wasn't all that bothered about the others invalid opinions.


	8. Closer.

-Magnus-

To say i was unprepared for what happened next would be a huge understatement. So there we were, we being everyone minus Alec and Isabelle of course, sharing weird stories about one another and laughing until our stomachs hurt. I was in the middle of telling the story of how Izzy and I had spent an entire Sunday together eating blueberry muffins and binge watching project runway , recovering from the night before.

"-and of course i don't remember the night of drinking but trust me, i do remember what Izzy ha-" just as i got to the juicy part of the tale Izzy walked in, clearing her throat.

I turned to face her leaving my story unfinished. "so did my brother chicken out?" even though i was slightly sad about not seeing Alec i laughed giving Jace some of the attention her requires. The thing im learning most is how everyone likes to prove Jace wrong, not that it was very hard but still. Alec walked into the room like normal, proving he was indeed not a chicken.

We all just stared as he returned to his seat, merely inches away from me. By god he looked wonderful. Do not get me wrong Alexander looks perfect with out cosmetics, but they have just seemed to enhance his under-appreciated beauty. My favourite thing was the eyeliner, not just because of the glitter but because of how it framed his eyes and made them look even more luminescent.

Alexander's eyes were the ocean, and oh boy was i drowning.

His lips came too close to being my favourite enhancement. peachy with a slight shine, standing out against his paper white skin. The vivid thoughts of the taste of his lips soon entered my brain and i was almost gone until those precious lips moved, snapping me awake.

"You guys should take a picture, it would last longer" The boy mumbled. I could tell by the pull on the side of his mouth that he was pleased by the reaction but slowly starting to hate the attention, another admirable thing about Alec, he wasn't an attention-whore like some people.

Then there was laughter. Not mocking but pure joy, no worries in the world kind of laughter. "I must say, make up suits you Alec" i said with reassuring smile that he returned immediately. We made eye contact for a split second a i could i have sworn he bit his lower but he turned away before I could verify it leaving me curious and wanting to bite his lo- Magnus control yourself.

You'd think a warlock of my age would be able to control his thoughts. 

"Yes Alec is wonderful and sparkly but i have an request" Simon beamed. Everyone looked at him as if to say 'well get on with it...' . The bright expression never left his face as he uttered the words "lets build a fort"

"yes! no questions asked, this will be the best fort in history. okay so Iz you and clary get pillows, pins, cello tape or anything else you think helpful. Simon you're going to move the furniture and retrieve couch cushions, Alec and Magnus go get blankets and sheets" Jace insisted.   
"who appointed you captain of earth?" Simon inquired but Jace brushed him of quickly ad lent against a wall lazily.  
"and what are you going to do ?" i ask. "supervise obviously" making me laugh and let Alec lead me to get sheets and blankets from another room.

-Alec-

I took magnus to my room to get what we needed as i have spare sheets and a spare blanket as well as my currently in use blanket in there. I directed the warlock to where they were, in silence. Jace made us two go together on purpose i guessed, im not sure if i should be happy or upset about this but now wasn't really them time. I do suppose now is the time to reassure Magnus about something that i hope has been on his mind as much as it its been on mine. 

Waiting until he was facing me i stood patiently, blanket and sheet in hand. After what felt like a century eye contact was made and i spoke, "Magnus i want you to know that i do have questions about the whole, erm, warlock thing." made voice got quiet when i mentioned the word warlock, in case someone heard. 

"But i do accept it and i wont tell anyone unless you want me to, so yeah" I stammered. Magnus was just looking at me and i felt like i was being pulled in deep, too deep. He almost whispered "thank you, Alexander." and before I knew it the only thing i between us was a few sheets, close enough the feel the warmth of his breath on my face. My breathing got slightly faster and i noticed his eyes dart to my lips more than once. 

why on earth was i acting like a nervous twelve year old, its not like i have never kissed some one before. That just the thing, he isn't just some one, he's Magnus who has mostly likely kissed more experienced, better people and will not be satisfied easily, by me.

I couldn't handle that pressure, not right now any way. Backing up I stuttered "we should take these" gesturing to the blankets "we've taken to long just to get a few sheets" finishing of with an apologetic smile.  
Magnus then cleared his throat "ah yes, lets go build a fort" he stated smiling sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry I have no idea how I feel about this chapter but i thought i'd upload something tonight because I may not be able write for a few days meaning the next upload wont be as soon as i'd like it to be. Anyway hope you enjoyed :)


	9. tears and whatnot.

-Alec-

*8:00*

After whats seemed years we succeeded in creating a secure and glamorous fort. It would have taken less time but Magnus and Izzy have not so surprisingly high standards when it comes to forts. while the two perfectionists hung up some twinkling fairy lights, the rest of us giggled and made jokes about how serious they were. 

Magnus turned around swiftly "yous do realise we are barely a metre away, all of your comments are being heard, " we all just stifled a laugh as he spun back around and began to adjust alone of Izzy purple cushions 

i did laugh a bit, but honestly i felt like i had hurt Magnus' feelings earlier in the moment of the almost kiss. so yeah i was feeling pretty guilty at this moment but why should i bring everyone else down when they're having such fun. 

"I'll be back in a bit, my head just hurts "i lied while rubbing my temples in fake distress. the sympathetic smiles i received from every one seemed genuine so to keep up my polite reputation i smiled thankfully and wandered off to my room.  
\--

After about five minutes of laying down, briefly contemplating my existence, someone walked in. I couldn't find the courage to open my eyes and stand up to greet the person so i just lay there hoping they would think i was asleep and leave me be.

Just i as i felt comfortable enough to open my eyes the bed sunk in next to me, making them immediately shut. I had a feeling of who it was. his presence was always so different then the others. I don't know how, maybe it was because he was a warlock...

to confirm my suspicions i slowly open one eye and caught a glimpse of his face. i knew he caught me peaking when the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. clearly not convincing him i sighed, opened my eyes and turned my head to look him in his cat eyes. If i tried hard enough i could see past the glamour, it was like peeling layers from a painting. It made me feel almost special, being the only one being able to see his real, exquisite eyes.

"Alexander, i know you didn't leave because your head hurts, however im not entirely sure why you did, care to share ?"

Air in the room seemed to get thicker. Maybe my head was starting to hurt. "i don't know" i mumbled not wanting to reveal the actual reason behind my abandoning. Magnus turned his head to look up at the ceiling "so your head doesn't hurt?" he asked bluntly.

i couldn't speak, consumed with guilt. I shook my head no. " good, so do you mind if we talk about something?" Magnus murmured. "um sure..."

i watched his chest rise and fall as his breathing got slightly heavier, what was he planning on talking about? "it might be a sensitive subject so i apologise in advance, who is Max?" he said gently, like i was a child. Well i am to him i suppose, with the age difference, since hes a warlock.

"I'll tell you, but you need to enlighten me on the whole warlock thing" i requested trying and most likely failing to sound reasonable. He just nodded and took that as a opportunity to enlighten him on my situation before he does with his, get all the emotional stuff done I thought .

"Max is - was my younger brother, he was only nine years young when he died. Too young, not even a decade of life experience. His death was an accident i suppose, my parents, Isabelle, Max and myself were on our way to a huge comic store to treat my brother. Jace was sick so he was at home resting, but that's beside the point. It was a surprise you see, for being so good and because he wanted more comic books for doing well in school. we were almost there when a motorbike crashed into the passenger door, where Max was sitting after he persuaded mother to sit in the back. i was left a sprained ankle, Izzy a concussion and cuts from the window, father and mother were left with their own injuries but max.... he um died instantly. he felt no pain at least. that's what to doctors said anyway. " 

i felt my self begin to shake, with sadness and anger. i closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly to contain myself. My breathing hitched when I felt Magnus' hand on top of mine. "im sorry, what of the biker?" he questioned stroking my hand with his thumb. 

my eyes opened slowly and I began to speak again. " he died too, apparently there was something wrong with his bike, so he panicked lost control and well... you know. don't apologise either, it's not your fault." I moved my hand so our fingers laced together. I never felt sad yet so content.

"i think its wonderful. the tattoo i mean. Im sure Max was a magnificent boy, you and you're family didn't deserve to suffer that kind of loss" Magnus sounded so genuine, and i was immensely thankful.

"thanks, and he was great, so much potential. enough of my personal life now, tell me about you?" i desperately attempted to stop speaking of my younger brother, as the tears were filling up and there was a lump in my throat. 

Magnus nodded in understanding started to shed some light his warlock side. "As you know i am a warlock, this means i have demon blood within me, and i am immortal. i have been everywhere, i can go anywhere through portals, except Peru. im banned from that place so i hope you do not wish to go there with me anytime soon. my life is quite extra ordinary some might say, ive had my share of parties, friends, partners. I don't like limit myself, hence why i am also a free wheeling bisexual." he laughed when he saw the look on my face. Magnus was not wasting anytime, spilling out facts about himself willingly.

But then his voice changed as did his face when he spoke next "the beginning wasnt as easy, i was born with cat eyes and no bellybutton, this ethers intrigues or revolts people, and since both of my parents were churchgoing folk they we of course the latter. My mother hung her self purely because of me. At the age of ten my father attempted to murder me- drown me to be exact. i accidentally set him on fire while defending myself. Yes, he died to. i had no other family. The demon blood that runs inside of me belongs to one of the princes of hell. honestly im a mess, i cause of my own parents death and I am descendant of hell. kick me out if you want, I wouldn't blame you" 

my grip tightened on his hand before i let go. 

-Magnus-

ive ruined the chance of ever having anything between me and this beautiful blue-eyed boy. i knew as soon as his hand left mine that id let myself get carried away with the story of my early life. i couldn't help but feel distraught, knowing i scared Alexander off. Camille messed me up, i thought things would get better with Alec, even with just being friends. 

my whole body was tense until Alecs hand brushed against my face, making me relax ever so slightly and realise that i had let a tear escape. The boy was rubbing the tear away and i had never felt more vulnerable. "Magnus... you didn't have to tell me that, but im thankful you did"

i felt frozen. i didn't scare him away? realisation and relief washed away my frozen state and im managed a small smile in Alecs direction, for my appreciation. "thank you for listening, Alexander" i said just louder than a whisper. 

in response the boy pulled me up so we were both sat on his bed facing each other. A mischievous smile appeared on Alecs face, "no belly button huh?" making me chuckle at his mundane curiosity. " you can see if you'd like " i said amused by his words and face. 

Alec reached over, seeming to have gained some confidence, and lift my shirt up to where my navel would be. His cool fingers traced the area, making my physically shiver leading to him unfortunately draw back. what a shame. still smiling, his face turned a pretty shade of pink. 

all i could think about was kissing him. i could barely control myself, especially when his smile faded and he bit his lip out of habit. I began to uncross my legs and speak "lets erm go see the others, tell them you miraculously recovered." 

His hand reached out and carefully pushed my legged down, not allowing me to get up like i was planning too. "no" Alec said abruptly, his eyes fluttered shut and he breathed out a shaky breathe. what was wrong? 

i waited for his eyes to open, then gave him a concerned look. my concern was pushed aside a replaced with shock in the matter of seconds. "just let me do something first..."

then for a moment his lips were on mine, his hands on my chest, mine reached out for him but he pulled back, giving me a moment to process. Alec kissed me. it may have been for a second but Alexander had kissed me. 

i was not prepared for that, or for the next moment when Alecs lips made contact with mine again, i wasted no time and put my hands on either side of his face as our lips moved together to try to make him stay longer. his hands slid down my chest, to my waist and then my hips, gripping tight enough to leave bruises. my breathing got heavier as did his so i decided to pull away for some air, leaving only a centimetre between us, not ready to let go of the moment yet. 

this time i was the one to back in for more. i pushed Alecs back against the head-board and placed one leg either side of him. the mundane gripped desperately at my hip bones before running a hand up my back, earning a noise i dint realise i was capable of making until that moment. 

i felt his confidence grow as he smiled into our kiss. this is the feeling I'd been craving. That feeling of having some one be comfortable with you, and just living for that moment because it could be taken away at anytime. i learned that lesson the hard way. 

my lips were hungrily moving against his, my hands were tangled in his already messy black hair (apparently he liked it when i tugged slightly too) when the door creaked open and i heard squeal causing Alec to jump and me to fall to the space on the bed beside him. 

i cursed the pesky mouse who had now scattered away from the door. remember what did i just said about moments. Alec groaned and covered his face, "Alec its okay, so someone saw, no biggie right?" i said pulling his hands away, revealing his adorably sexy face. 

He would have looked so innocent if it wasn't for his slightly swollen red lips. i smiled triumphantly knowing mine were probably the same, and knowing we made tem like this. " come on, we got to go face them before they accuse us of doing it"

" 'it'? are we twelve Alec?" i asked with a laugh. but got up anyway and approached Alec who was now waiting at the door for me. the boy smiled slightly and replied "twelve-year olds do not do what we just did... i hope" 

i shook my head and smiled, grasping his wrist and pulling him down the hallway. he stopped halfway. "Magnus, is it normal for erm blue sparks to come from your fingers when you kiss people, like um- does that happen with all warlocks?" Alec warily questioned, going back to his nervous self . i reached my hand up and cupped the side of his face and pecked his still swollen lips. 

"thats a Magnus thing darling, and that only happens when i feel extremely passionate about someone" i say, receiving a bright smile with a side of rosy cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABOUT TIME THAT KISS HAPPENED.   
> sorry I couldn't make it simple peck, I have no control.  
> hope you longish (?) enjoyed chapter full of malec :)


	10. caught

Izzy-

it had been about fifteen minutes since Magnus volunteered to check on my clearly not sick brother. i wonder what they're doing, it's not like Magnus could get lost here so i contemplated my options carefully. i could either stay and listening to Simon and Clary joke about the newest star wars and watch jace fall deeper in love with the redhead or go check on the unofficial love birds.

"...and that's why i would consider joining the dark side" Simon declared, resting back confidently as if he just shared the cure to world hunger. unintentionally i rolled my eyes and stood up, "that's great, im going to make coffee, who wants some?" I ask deciding its a fine excuse to sneak in on the boys.

All three of their hands up, luckily i knew what the all liked so without further or do i marched to the kitchen to turned on the coffee machine. It is possible to make coffee and spy on people at the same time right? Once i retrieved four colourful mugs and had set them on the counter i escaped the cluttered kitchen, in search to find something hopefully scandalous.

Alec never really got out much and didn't really have that many friends outside the people in this house right now. Never had I really pushed my brother to go out and meet people, fair enough i do drag him along to parties now and again but they sometimes pay of. For example, this time my big brother met Magnus who had seemed to break his walls down a bit since his previous relationship. 

His last relationship involved a very self righteous boy. Him and Alec had only kissed a few times and that was it, to my knowledge any way. it wasnt till two and a half weeks of dating that they even pecked so to say I was startled when i saw Magnus on top of Alexander, kissing him very passionately was a slight understatement.

mixtures of excitement and astonishment bubbled in my stomach made me produce a high pitched squeal. fortunately i was quite active and had the speed to return to the kitchen, catch my breath and make the coffee before anyone realised what i had witnessed. i had never been more happy for my big brother.

i quietly reentered the room where the fort was with the coffee on a tray to find everyone where i left them, with two added people. Magnus and Alec were sitting on the floor a few centimeters away from each other and I couldn't help but grin.

"come get your drinks!" i beamed as i placed the tray on the coffee table that had been shoved aside. Just as i was grabbing my mug to take a well deserved sip Alec spoke up "um Isabelle could i speak to you in the kitchen?"

sighing, i placed the beverage back down and stepped towards the kitchen with my worried brother following behind me. i could no longer handle being so calm and collected. "Oh my gosh Alec! when were you going to tell me about you and Magnus being a thing?"

he gasped "it was you at my door! and we are not thing, we just kissed. you kiss plenty of people and I don't ask about it."

I placed one of my hands on his arm, "I love you but come on, you guys would totally work great together so don't keep your walls up so high and that kiss... wow" i laughed at his sudden change in colour. Alec simply smiled and bit his lip shyly. "i bet he goes crazy for that" i say gesturing to te innocent lip bite have done plenty times to get some wanted attention.

Still Alec was Alec and didn't have a clue what is was talking about. i groaned, "the lip biting usually drives guys crazy,im sure it would do exactly that to Magnus" Alec just smirked, finally acting his age. "really, might have to put that to the test..." making me laugh and pull him back to our friends. 

-Magnus-

Izzy and Alexander walked back in looking very happy with their private conversation. I was surprised to see Alec come sit next to me, yes there was in fact a cat in between us but he was still beside me and I couldn't help but smile. "everyone's staying over tonight!" Isabelle declared.

#

"Izzy darling I don't have anything it sleep in." I said, stating the obvious but she just giggled and gestured to Alec. "borrow something of his im sure he wont mind, right Alec?" she said tilting her head.

The boy looked between me and his sister anxiously "um sure, of course" back to his nervous exterior. i just smiled in return and listened to Clary and jace bicker about food."why dont we just order pizza?" Simon interrupted, not grasping the fact that they were arguing for fun. Jace smirked wickedly and turned to Clary. "now why didn't we think of that!"

everyone laughed but poor Simon who was just confused. "but what kind?" Clary said playfully. Finally the confused look on his face changed from confused to embarrassed then to plain happiness when Isabelle wrapped an arm around him. i chuckled at the mundane and reached over to stroke church's' grey fur. instead of feeling the fluffy coat of a cat, i was greeted with the warm hand of the boy sitting next to me who obviously had the same intentions as myself. i felt him flinch and relax under my touch within seconds. i swallowed hard. how can we possible go from kissing like we did to barely holding hands. 

"so how about those sleeping clothes?" I ask giving Alec my full attention as he turned to give me his. "um ill get them now... come if you want" then we were both heading towards the room where we had just kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the filler-ish chapter, I'm so sick but I still attempted to get something up.  
> once I am better i'll make it more interesting and update more often, but anyway hope this was an okay chapter :)


	11. changing.

-alec-

I opened the squeaky old doors of my wardrobe to try to find something that will fit Magnus. I'm a little bit smaller than him but have a few items of clothing that are over sized for comfort. Raking through the mess of material i realised my selection of clothing consisted of black greys and whites, with the odd deep purple or navy here and there. Magnus' clothes would be the exact opposite i thought.

Magnus and i were complete opposites, but i think it works. I felt the body heat of the warlock being before he gently pushed me aside and pulled something from the far end of the wardrobe.

Oh no. My face turned the same colour as top he just retrieved. In Magnus' hands was a large fuchsia t-shirt that said 'the bestest' printed in block letters across the front. Memories of unwrapping the bright Christmas wrapping paper flooded in, the gift was either from Max or Jace I remember thinking and laughing to myself most likely making my family members question my thoughts, i guessed the giver of the present through the over use of cellotape.

Apparently Max thought he was old enough to buy his own gifts for people so he went online found this shirt and order because it clearly screamed 'Alec'. I smiled at the thought of my brother not bothering to change the size option to fit me and just beaming with pride and feeling independent for once.

Magnus held it up and waited for an explanation, understanding this was not exactly my style. "it was a gift from Max, i couldn't throw it out."i said smiling at the thought of him, " you can wear it if you like, probably the only thing that will actually fit you here"

He just nodded in agreement as i turned to pick out two pairs of sweatpants for the both of us and a grey tank top for myself. I almost swallowed my tongue when i turned back around due to being faced with a half-naked warlock. A very, very handsome half-naked warlock. 

"oh god, im sorry wow, ill just-wow" i mumbled very quickly making magnus smirk and pull the baggy shirt over his head, helping me to think straight. well, not exactly. When the man held out his hand i thought he wanted my own, i was very much mistaken. 

"i was just asking for the pants but this is fine too" he stated, pulling me into him as i internally cursed myself for being so dumb. But when his hand let go of mine and he re-positioned them on my waist all thoughts escaped me, My arms stretched around him and we kissed. This time is was slower and more gentle but with the same amount of emotion somehow. I could still feel the hunger for him my stomach, a mix of butterflies and desire tumbled around my body making shake slightly. To allow my self to breathe i pulled back, not opening my eyes. Magnus seemed to know how I was feeling and whispered "you need to change and i need to put some pants on"

Our lips brushed slightly before i retreated to the other side of the room to change. Magnus quickly slipped on the sweatpants and turned around to admire my full book-case. i awkwardly shuffled into my sleeping attire, very aware off the gorgeous man on the other side of the room who could turn around at any point. His hands trailed along the spines of the worn out books, he seemed to be in a trance with the literature, almost making me not tap his shoulder. 

The slight guilt i felt subsided when his cat eyes met mine and a smile spread across his face. "yes Alexander?" he said playfully after I had stared for a good two minutes "oh um we should - erm go." i said, finding it difficult to speak.

"ah yes, of course" Magnus said enthusiastically and i could have sworn i said his eyes literally sparkle with amusement when he spoke again, "wouldn't want them to think we were doing 'it' right?" clearly imitating my childish approach towards... 'it'.

I could help but laugh and grab his hand, gaining some confidence for a moment, and pulling him back to the others as fast as i can because honestly, if we're alone any longer I'll either say something I'll surely regret or i would make some pathetic attempt to show affection to him in some awkward way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK QUESTION!  
> do you's prefer writing in third or first person?  
> it'd mean the world if I got some constructive criticism too, just to improve my writing.  
> obviously no one has to do this, I wont stop writing if no one replies or something but yeah :)  
> this was just a little snippet as im still not well but I wanted to write something small, thanks for reading x


	12. Scare

-Clary-  
Today had been good. Exceptionally good even. Apart from the fact im hiding the truth from four of my dear friends. Simon and Magnus are the only ones aware of my angel blood and shadowhunter duties and it pains me that the rest don't know. I want to tell them so badly instead of making excuses about certain things but it it took 13 years to persuade my mother and Luke to let me tell Simon so i cant imagine how long it would take me to get permission to tell Issabelle, Jace and Alec.

Plastering a smile to my face and attempting to ignore the nagging sensation in the back of my mind, I asked everyone if we should order pizza now or later on. Just as we began to discuss topppings Magnus and Alec walked in, almost glowing. When the chatter in the room stopped Alec did actually glow, a lovely red colour making me giggle and Jace make a sarcastic remark. 

"Well they deffonately did the do" Simon said trying to outwit Jace, making Magnus face palm just before Alec leaned over and whisper something in the warlocks ear, causing a grin to grace both of there faces.

Everyone here was so unique, making my fingers itch for my sketch Pad and pencils. Issabelle had long smooth raven hair and a dangerously beautiful smile that entices people like Simon, his puppy eyes enhanced with admiration when he looks at the girl.   
Jace with yellow hair and eyes anyone could fall in love with, his brother was the opposite with the rare combination of black hair and blue eyes and unlike his presumed lover Magnus his skin was almost translucent. I would draw Magnus' cat-like features and golden complexion until it was matched him exactly, in honour of the friendship.

Fingers clicked directly in front of my face making me jump back in shock. Coughing awkwardly i stood up and spoke unevenly "so one ham and pinaapple pizza and one pepperoni?" 

Jace's face twisted "we're onny getting two?" i nodded turning around, knowing he'd be pouting and in a mood when i return i shouted "I'll order the biggest ones available!" hoping to come back to a happy Jace.  
-Alec-

 

A chill was flowing through the apartment making me shiver noticably. Magnus' eyes flickered towards me after i shivered for the third time, one of his dark eyebrows raised, questioning me. I just shook my my head not wanting him to worry. 

Still, the warlocks eyes glanced in my direction everytime i moved making me become very self aware. "i say we should watch some kind of thriller or horror" jace piped up after being in mood for a few minutes.

"how about the woman in black, Daniel Radcliff stars in it" Issabelle said with a grin "he's nerd hot" She finished while glancing at Simon. Accidently, i thought out loud "oh jesus christ" and rolled my eyes so far back they nearly went back into my skull. Right now i wish they were there so i didn't have to endure my sister being drooled on by some nerd.

Simons nice, but nice doesn't cut it for my sister. I'll let her make he own decisions of course,it's not like im going to go out of my way to stop them but i think she could do better is all. Unfortunatly this make me think of how Magnus could do better than me. Speaking of, i heard him chuckle at my quiet remark making me feel a sense of pride.

Everyone seemed to agree on The Woman In Black, apart from Clary who was ordering the Pizzas but it would be five against one if she disagreed with the choice. The red head strolled into the fort/room, she had chaged into a vest top, revealing what seemed like tattoos on her bare arms and chest. I had no idea Jaces girlfriend was into that kind of thing, i'll have to ask her later about them as they seem to be the only thing we have in common. She sat down before announcing "the pizzas are on there way and i see yous have decided on a film" gesturing the paused Tv screen. 

"yeah i think it's the fasted we've ever made a decision" Iz laughed and leaned her head onto Simons shoulder. They do look cute together i suppose. This time i shivered it was because of his voice, not because of a draft. "so are we going to watch the movie now or wait for the food?" magnus asked, he voice literally sending shivers down my spine.

i swollowed hard before trusting my vocal cords "i think we should watch it now". There was no stutter for once. They nodded i response, Iz proceeded to press play while Simon got up to switch off the colourful fairly lights that would be switched back on when the food arrived.

All small talk vanished so the only noise was coming from the apparently scary movie and thankfully the only light source was the move too because when there was a expected jump scare i heard a few gasps and squeals, nothing from the calm man next to me but i was quite a jumpy person... hence why i was basicaly clinging to Magnus for dear life.

My grip loosed on him and i tried to scoot away but he wasn't having that, making the blood rise to my cheeks, luckily no one could seen due to the absence of light and their concentration on the movie. One of his hands went to the side of my leg stopping me from more movement. "just stay" The warlock whispered ito my ear, i obliged but stayed rigid in this position. 

-Magnus-

While Alecs hands didn't move from his lap, i moved mine to rest on his lower thigh, my thumb tracing circles that seemed to calm him after the jumpscare. Even though he is sitting rigid, he is still right here next to me. Alec had not moved. I couldnt help but smile at the thought of Alec wanting to stay close to me. 

Then i felt a whisper in my ear, "Magnus what are you smkirking at?" . Alexanders lips unintentionally brushed over my ear before jerking away, embarrassed by the touch. "just you, my dear" i said quietly, resting my head on Alecs broad shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand I haven't uploading regularly but I have been sick and I have just completed two of my GCSE's !!   
> in short term this means I wont be revising too much and have a lot more spare time to write!   
> hope this chapter is okay I haven't been able to proof read it (my apologies) but better content is coming I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting writing so i am aware this isn't brilliant, however I do enjoy writing it so hopefully people will enjoy reading it?  
> idk I'm malec trash


End file.
